japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Persona 4 (Anime)
Persona 4 the animation is a television anime series based on the Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 video game by Atlus. Produced by AIC A.S.T.A. and directed by Seiji Kishi, the series revolves around Yu Narukami, a second year high school student from a city who moves to Inaba to live for a year with his uncle and cousin. After acquiring a mysterious power called "Persona", he embarks on a journey with his new friends to uncover the truth behind a bizarre series of murders involving the distorted TV World, as well as a phenomenon called the "Midnight Channel". The series aired on MBS between October 6, 2011 and March 29, 2012. An additional 26th episode, featuring the story's true ending, was released on the 10th DVD/BD volume on August 22, 2013. Sentai Filmworks licensed the series in North America, simulcasting it on Anime Network as it aired and releasing the series on DVD and Blu-ray in two collective volumes on September 18, 2012 and January 15, 2013 respectively. Plot Difference Between Anime and Manga Episodes *'26' Films *Persona 4: The Animation -The Factor of Hope- Theme Songs :Opening *"sky's the limit" (Ep. 1 – 12) *"key plus words" (Ep. 13 – 22) *"Pursuing My True Self" (TV broadcast of the first episode) *"True Story" (Ep. 9) *"Burn My Dread" (Ep. 15) :Closing *"Beauty of Destiny" (Ep. 1 – 12) *"The Way of Memories" (Ep. 14 – 23) *"The Love Detective" (Ep. 13) *"True Feelings" (Ep. 18) *"Never More" (Ep. 25 & 26) Voice Cast :Japanese *Daisuke Namikawa as Yu Narukami *Shotaro Morikubo as Yosuke Hanamura *Yui Horie as Chie Satonaka *Ami Koshimizu as Yukiko Amagi *Tomokazu Seki as Kanji Tatsumi *Rie Kugimiya as Rise Kujikawa *Romi Park as Naoto Shirogane *Kappei Yamaguchi as Teddie *Akemi Kanda as Nanako Dojima *Unsho Ishizuka as Ryotaro Dojima *Mitsuaki Madono as Tohru Adachi *Isamu Tanonaka as Igor *Sayaka Ohara as Margaret *Hina Nakase as Saki Konishi *Tsubasa Yonaga as Naoki Konishi *Kanae Ito as Ai Ebihara *Ai Maeda as Chihiro Fushimi *Daisuke Ono as Kou Ichijo *as Daisuke Nagase *as Aika Nakamura *as Kinshiro Morooka *as Noriko Kashiwagi *as Sayoko Uehara *as Shu Nakajima *as Eri Minami *as Hisano Kuroda *as Mitsuo Kubo *as Hanako Ohtani *as Master Daidara :English *Johnny Yong Bosch as Yu Narukami & Tohru Adachi *Yuri Lowenthal as Yosuke Hanamura *Erin Fitzgerald as Chie Satonaka *Amanda Winn Lee as Yukiko Amagi *Troy Baker as Kanji Tasumi (Ep. 1 – 12) *Matthew Mercer as Kanji Tatsumi (Ep. 13 – 26) *Laura Bailey as Rise Kujikawa *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Naoto Shirogane *Sam Riegel as Teddie *Karen Strassman as Nanako Dojima *J.B Blanc as Ryotaro Dojima *Daniel Woren as Igor *Michelle Ann Dunphy as Margaret *Jessica Straus as Saki Konishi *Derek Stephen Prince as Naoki Konishi *Julie Ann Taylor as Ai Ebihara *N/A as Chihiro Fushimi *Vic Mignogna as Kou Ichijo *as Daisuke Nagase *as Aika Nakamura *as Kinshiro Morooka *as Noriko Kashiwagi *as Sayoko Uehara *as Shu Nakajima *as Eri Minami *as Hisano Kuroda *as Mitsuo Kubo *as Hanako Ohtani *as Master Daidara Trivia